My Rose
by ChibiNuriko310
Summary: Another one of my RamisTsunami fics a song fic this time though.


My second fan fiction with the Ramia and Tsunami paring. A bit ooc. My first song fic to Celine Dion the song Right In front of You.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Project S and the song Right In front of you.  
  
(This picks up right after you last see them in the serous)  
  
MY ROSE  
  
A still shocked group of Ramia, Tsunami, Ryo-ohki and Rumiya were floating in the orb that was meant to carry them safely back to there dear Earthlike planet of Jurai tat was now ruled by a flower obsessed umm... I mean flower loving blue haired girl. Upon arrival to Jurai the orb broke and they all stepped gracefully to the ground. Three out of Four of them were still crying or one the brink of it crying for the departure of there loved ones and allies that they would probly never see again. Ramia looked at them all as each had tears in there eyes. She neither felt pity for them nor felt the same way she herself was deep in thought. She felt so alone when they all left for there rooms for the night and of course she was with her brother but she felt meanly alone.  
  
Life, it can twist your heart  
  
Put you in the dark  
  
I was cold and lonely  
  
Visions of the new blue haired queen popped into her mind she shook her head vigorously trying to get the image out of her mind why did she bother the flower loving girl would never cosider her to be a candidate for her affection. If only Tsunami gave her half the attention as she did her flowers. Some times she even wished she were a flower.  
  
Doubt, it can close you in  
  
Build the walls within  
  
I let fear control me  
  
And that girl didn't know  
  
Where the answer would be  
  
After this thought she got up to take a walk in the garden the queen loved so much. It was peaceful and evermore so at night. Ramia was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice a figure creep up behind her not until she felt a hand oh her shoulder. She jumped up in surprise by this unexpected visit she had received.  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking for it somehow  
  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
  
The site that she witnessed as she turned around was that of the adult like yet childish new queen.  
  
But the love was always there  
  
It's been around us everywhere  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
What was she doing here so late wasn't she the one that said how tiered he was before leaving for her room and so Ramia asked just that. The blue haired girl just smiled and replied that she had had a bad dream.  
  
Faith, it can lift you up  
  
And if you got enough  
  
To reach a new beginning  
  
I almost wonted do laugh at her but my personality at the time wouldn't alone it. The blue haired girl quickly added that the flowers were like a lullaby to her and always after a walk she could always sleep well.  
  
Love, can withstand strong  
  
In the final hour  
  
We'll find the joy in living  
  
Of course Ramia knew this ever since they were children that Tsunami loved flowers she just wished that Tsunami cool love her just as much as she did her flowers.  
  
Don't let go  
  
Cause that I know  
  
Pretty soon you will see  
  
It was true that she did hate Tsunami but just recently she had started to get feelings for the blue perky girl. It took ka while to finally admit this to her self though and accept these feelings.  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking for it somehow  
  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
  
Soon Tsunami snapped Ramia out of her thoughts with a request to walk to gather for a while Ramia of course agreed. Then again in silence they began to walk.  
  
But the love was always there  
  
It's been around us everywhere  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
Tsunami was the first to speak up again by talking about what had happened with the Pretty Sammy Pixi Misa Ordeal and her coronation. It was odd that after all that happened she still didn't know that Pixi Misa was sent by Ramia (the truth was she didn't want to believe it). The conversation suddenly turned to Tsunami taking Ramia to her favorite spot in the garden and of course she followed.  
  
You are my tomorrow  
  
There's safety in your arms  
  
Where you'll go I'll follow  
  
'cause you're the world where I belong  
  
When they finally got there to this spot Ramia looked around she had never been to this place but then again she had never taken a walk in the garden very often either. Another thought crossed Ramia's mind by some odd twist of fate if she had become queen would she have ever grown to love the flower loving girl and if so probly not much. She would be caught up in the new found power to even think about love.  
  
Right in front of you  
  
In front of me  
  
Somehow we couldn't see  
  
Right in front of you  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
Roses all around them Ramia had herd about this rose garden before but had never been there. Tsunami all of a sudden brook down crying. Ramia a bit shocked walked over slowly towards the crying girl to comfort her. Tsunami spook in choked sobs as she told Ramia haw she felt about being queen and how she was scared to be shunned out by the red head.  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking for it somehow  
  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
  
Of course Ramia would never shun her out well she would have but not now and she told the tearful girl just this.  
  
But the love was always there  
  
Surrounding us everywhere  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
Tsunami lifted her head slightly and smiled under her sad eyes a smile that would make anyone happy and this one was only meant for Ramia. It was strange for a little while Ramia thought she saw an emotion in the other girl's eyes that she had never seen before but as quickly as I came it was gone.  
  
Right in front of you  
  
Right in front of me  
  
We were looking for it somehow  
  
Somewhere we couldn't see  
  
Tsunami slowly turned her head to look at the roses that she had tended to fro as long as she could remember. Softy she told Ramia how the roses remind her of the other girl. It was pretty at first site but if you tried to touch its lovelyness its thorns would prick you. Even Ramia's red hair was the same color as the light red roses. As Tsunami finished her little story eyes still stained with tears she looked over at Ramia. Ramia's own eyes were on the brink of tears as she remembered her earlier wish "I wish she cored for me as he dose she flowers". Ramia lunged from her position and hugged Tsunami who was blushing slightly.  
  
But the love was always there  
  
Surrounding us everywhere  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
After a little while the blue haired flower loving queen returned the hug.  
  
I finally see... yeah  
  
I had to fall to finally see  
  
That you were right in front of me  
  
That's all questions comments Pockygirl124@yahoo.com. 


End file.
